


Ручей (Stream)

by Rimmaara



Series: «Северо-западные рассказы» (Tales from the Northwest) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Northwest Passage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой драббл по вселенной «Северо-западного прохода»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ручей (Stream)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537545) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Фик также выложен на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/864493

Стараясь дышать через прикрывавший лицо холодный влажный шарф, Шерлок уставился на то, что всего неделю назад было быстрым ручьем, на который Джон время от времени ходил удить рыбу нахлыстом. Часть его сознания отметила, что он узнал о таком методе рыбалки, по большей части сводившемся к необходимости совершенно глупо торчать на месте и вертеть рядом с чьей-то головой металлическим крючком в надежде приманить рыбу.

\- Ну же? Давай, - позвал Джон, неуклюже пробираясь по доходившему до колен снегу. Чуть присев, он наклонился вперед, чтобы рюкзак не так оттягивал плечи.

\- Здесь должен быть… - начал Шерлок и тут же оборвал себя. Никакого моста тут не было и в помине. И никакого приличного перехода с залитой шероховатым цементом дорожкой и перилами. Не было даже рукотворной импровизированной переправы из камней. Ничего, кроме ее: природы в своей самой суровой первозданности, решившей дорого спросить с жалких неподготовленных человечков, что осмелились бросить ей вызов.

Шерлок мысленно поежился. Только что он одушевил природу. Следующий шаг – начать писать стихи.

И они вовсе не были не подготовлены. Джон вошел в воду и обернулся, его щеки раскраснелись от ветра, а потрескавшиеся губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.

\- Давай же, Шерлок, - позвал он, протягивая руку. Из-за зимних перчаток пальцы были толстыми и неуклюжими.

\- Джон…

Шерлок опустил взгляд на скалы, на бьющуюся о них воду, отчего на камни летели похожие на осколки битого стекла брызги. Перед глазами слишком легко предстала картинка, как вода делается ярко-алой от крови. Шерлок никогда не колебался, но прежде его миром было поле боя под названием Лондон, его высокие здания, шаткие пожарные лестницы и узкие карнизы.

В чертах Джона проступило понимание.

\- Все в порядке. Мы можем вернуться…

\- Нет, - покачал головой Шерлок. Теперь он подумал о том, как в новом году Джон лицом к лицу столкнется в Лондоне со своими демонами. Так разве не мог Шерлок, здесь и сейчас, сделать такую малость?

Глубоко вдохнув, он двинулся по проложенным Джоном в снегу следам. Толстые подметки едва спасали от падения, но кое-как ему удалось выбраться на скалистый берег.

Джон схватил Шерлока за протянутую руку прежде, чем тот успел бы споткнуться и упасть на колени в ледяную воду. Сильный и надежный, он поддерживал его до тех пор, пока Шерлок не нашел точку опоры.

\- Готов? – спросил Джон. В его темно-синих глазах плескались жизнь и удовольствие.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Как всегда, - ответил он и вслед за Джоном пошел через ручей в неведомую чащу.


End file.
